Da Nan
Da Nan is the assistant to the Protector of Hong Kong and his duties include making sure that Stygian wraiths remain in their section of Hong Kong and preventing them from laying claim to souls that belong to the Jade Emperor. He typically can be found in an old cove where his pirate ship was sometimes docked, on the western side of Hong Kong Island. Biography In the 19th century he was the first mate of a pirate ship commanded by Lang Shan. Da Nan was the only crew member to know that the captain was in fact a woman. As both her lover and her second-in-command, Da Nan guarded her secret closely, especially from the British who put a price on the notorious pirate’s head. When the armada overwhelmed them, Da Nun fought desperately but soon realized that defeat was inevitable. He threw himself in to the sea instead of being taken alive, hoping that Lang Shan would do the same. Da Nan found himself in the Dark Kingdom of Jade, drawn to the vicinity of Hong Kong due to his many Fetters in the region. Not long after his arrival in the area, he discovered that his strongest Fetter was his lover Lang Shan, who had become one of the Kuei-jin. He tries desperately to contact her but she remains oblivious to his existence. This drives Da Nan often into fits of despair. When he is not occupied with his administration duties, Da Nan likes to take the sea on a ghostly vessel – the remains of his sunken pirate ship. When he is in a compassionate mood, he will sometimes guide endangered ships to safety, whispering words of warning in the minds of their pilots. Appearance Da Nan appears in death much as he did in life – as a brawny Chinese pirate of the late 19th century. HIs weathered face is tinged with the gray of a drowning victim, though he bears no other marks of his death. Character Sheet Da Nan, the Distinguished One Nature: Confidant Demeanour: Gallant Physical: Strength: 4, Dexterity: 3, Stamina: 3 Social: Charisma: 3, Manipulation: 2, Appearance: 3 Mental: Perception: 4, Intelligence: 3, Wits: 3 Talents: Alertness: 4, Athletics: 2, Brawl: 3, Dodge: 3, Empathy: 1, Intimidation: 3, Subterfuge: 4 Skills: Boating: 4, Crafts (Wood-Carving): 2, Etiquette: 2, Repair: 4, Stealth: 4 Knowledges: Area Lore (South China Sea): 3, Enigmas: 1, Law: 1, Linguistics: 1, Medicine: 2, Occult: 2 Backgrounds: Magisterial Office: 1, Resources: 2, Wraith Family: 2 Passions: Reunite with Lang Shan (Love): 4, Harass the Gweilo (Revenge): 2, Protect Sea Travelers (Compassion): 1, Serve the Jade Emperor (Loyalty): 2, Perform Assigned Tasks (Duty): 1 Arconoi: Argos: 3, Embody: 1, Puppetry: 2, Way of the Soul: 2 Fetters: Lang Shan: 4, Deathsite (Underwater): 2, Favorite Docking Site on Western Shore of Island: 2, Wooden Carving given to Lang Shan as a Present (Now in a Museum): 2 Willpower: 7 Pathos: 6 P'o: The Beast Angst: 5 Thorns: Trick of the Light Dark Passions: Lure Ships into Danger (Deceit): 1, Destroy Lang Shan (Twisted Love): 2, Shirk Your Duties (Sloth): 2, Help the Gweilo (Treason): 2 References * Category:World of Darkness characters